


J'étais si près de toi, que j'ai froid près des autres

by Spidi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: Tout ce que Jack voulait pour le moment, c’était sortir d’ici. Sortir de la salle d’embarquement, s’échapper, s’enfuir de leur compagnie devenue écrasante.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 3





	J'étais si près de toi, que j'ai froid près des autres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamers : Rien à moi, tout à la MGM. Et à Paul Eluard. Néanmoins, si quelqu'un veut diffuser ou traduire cette fic', merci de m'en faire part :)  
> Réponse au défi n°38 : Votre texte devra commencer par " Tout ce que [nom de votre personnage] voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici "  
> Extrait de l'épisode "Grace/Voyage intérieur". J'ai pris le parti de traduire certains dialogues originaux par moment, et d'autres de garder les traductions des épisodes français. ;) J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de respecter à la lettre le déroulement de cet extrait. Enjoy!

Tout ce que Jack voulait pour le moment, c’était sortir d’ici. Sortir de la salle d’embarquement, s’échapper, s’enfuir de leur compagnie devenue écrasante.  
Le monde immense dont ils revenaient à peine lui semblait déjà bien trop étriqué. Tout se resserrait autour de lui, ralentissait sous ses yeux. Le temps prenait des proportions inégalées. Amplifié par l’inquiétude…Car l’inquiétude atténuait, excepté elle-même.

_« Dans mon chagrin rien n'est en mouvement. »*_

**\- Encore un coup dans l’eau mon Général.**

Sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine. 

**\- Et du côté de la Tok’ra ?** Demanda alors Daniel à Hammond, devançant ses interrogations.

Son regard se posa sur le Général, son corps tendu dans l’expectative d’un mot, un seul, qui pourrait enfin dénouer le nœud tenace qui enserrait son estomac.  
**\- Un de leurs appareils a suivi la trajectoire du Prométhée sans voir aucune signe du vaisseau sur les points de sortie en hyperespace,** débita leur supérieur d’une traite.  
\- **Mais ils ont peut être changé de cap ?** Opposa Jack, sans grand espoir.  
\- **En effet, c’est pourquoi la Tok’ra étend sa recherche à tous les systèmes situés à proximité du plan de vol prévu. J’espère qu’ils vont vite le retrouver.**

_« J'attends, personne ne viendra._  
_Ni de jour ni de nuit._  
_Ni jamais plus de ce qui fut moi-même »_

Il ne pouvait plus longtemps maintenir son masque d’ironie habituel. Son visage trahissait son manque de foi envers la Tok’ra, envers le futur en général, envers leur capacité à la sauver cette fois ci. Il n’affronta pas davantage le regard de Hammond et préféra se retirer avant que sa déception ne fasse émerger trop de questions.

_« Mes yeux se sont séparés de tes yeux,_  
_Ils perdent leur confiance, ils perdent leur lumière. »_

Il se réfugia instinctivement vers les vestiaires et ferma un court instant les paupières en tentant de se ressaisir.   
Il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Partout et tout le temps. Des images de Carter défilaient dans son esprit. De ce qu’ils avaient vécu, affronté. De ce qu’ils n’auraient jamais la possibilité, même infime, de vivre, si par malheur…

_« Ma bouche s'est séparée de ta bouche,_  
_Ma bouche s'est séparée du plaisir »_

Il retira sa casquette avec hargne, tentative étrange et inefficace pour éloigner ses émotions. Pour essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

_« Et du sens de l'amour et du sens de la vie »_

Mécaniquement, il dézippa sa veste. Il fallait qu’il concentre son attention sur autre chose. Il mordillait sa lèvre sans même en avoir conscience quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir.  
Il garda le silence. Il n’avait aucune envie de s’épancher sur ses réactions, qu’il savait un peu trop à fleur de peau. Plus aussi détachées qu’elles ne l’auraient dû.

_« Mes mains se sont séparées de tes mains,_  
_Mes mains laissent tout échapper »_

**\- J’ai pas envie de discuter.**

Il ne voulait rien entendre. Peu importe que son ami lui fasse la morale, ne tente de le réconforter, ou quoique ce soit d’autre. Forcément, venant de Daniel, cela ne ferait qu’amplifier sa mauvaise humeur.   
Il tourna furtivement son visage renfrogné par-dessus son épaule, de sorte à envoyer un message clair à son interlocuteur, mais laissa un sourcil perplexe se relever à la vue de Teal’c dans la pièce.

 **\- Bien. Parce que je ne suis pas d’humeur,** réplica-t-il plus pour lui-même, sachant qu’il n’était pas dans les habitudes du Jaffa de s’épancher outre mesure.

Pourtant, le silence de son ami devint rapidement pesant. Peut être plus encore que les babillages incessants que lui aurait sans doute prodigué l’agaçant archéologue. 

**\- Très bien, quoi ?!** Finit-il par s’agacer, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le Jaffa connaissait bien son équipier. O’Neill n’aimait pas le vide et il écoutait presque toujours ses opinions. Il avait juste eu à attendre patiemment que ce dernier lâche prise pour enfin exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Ne perdant rien de son flegme, il asséna sa vérité, toujours égal à lui-même.

**\- Quand le colonel Maybourne et vous aviez disparu pendant un mois l’an dernier, le Major Carter était dans le même état de frustration que vous.**

Jack soupira, s’autorisant à reprendre sa respiration pendant la courte pause dans le monologue de son coéquipier. Pour immédiatement sentir sa poitrine se figer aux mots qui suivirent et emplirent la pièce.

**\- Elle désespérait à l’idée de ne jamais vous revoir.**

_« Mes pieds se sont séparés de tes pieds._  
_Ils n'avanceront plus, il n'y a plus de routes._  
_Ils ne connaîtront plus mon poids ni le repos »_

Jack se dandinait, d’une jambe à l’autre, mal à l’aise. Teal’c le mettait non seulement face à ses propres sentiments, mais les comparaient à ceux qu’avaient éprouvé Sam lors d’une situation similaire.  
_Plutôt mourir…_ résonna le souvenir, qu’il tenta immédiatement de chasser. Le feu et l’oppression dans sa poitrine s’intensifièrent. Il ferma les yeux en essayant d’endiguer la sensation de perte immense. 

_« Il m'est donné de voir ma vie finir a_ _vec la tienne »_

Non seulement celle issue de l’absence de la jeune femme, mais également celle représentant tous ces moments laissés en suspens, ces instants ratés, volontairement ou non. Ceux qui avaient révélé ce dont son coéquipier faisait mention et qu’il se forçait en cet instant à tout prix d’enfouir. 

_« Ma vie en ton pouvoir,_  
_Que j'ai crue infinie »_

Il fallait absolument qu’il détourne cette conversation. Qu’il détourne son esprit et son cœur.

 **\- Et pas vous ?**  
- **Bien sûr,** confirma le Jaffa d’un air amusé et entendu. **Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi O’Neill.**  
**\- Vous avez quoi ? 140 ans ?**

Mais l’homme devant lui n’était pas dupe, le sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres lui laissait clairement entendre.  
**\- Un très jeune frère si vous voulez. Mais ce n’est pas là où je voulais en venir.**

Jack baissa les yeux, vaincu. Il en avait assez de se battre, même contre ça. Assez de faire semblant. Il était conscient qu’une simple pirouette ne suffirait pas à éluder le sujet cette fois ci. Ni pour son ami, ni pour lui-même. Son visage reprit un air sombre.  
**\- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous essayez de faire…**  
Son air se radoucit quand il croisa à nouveau les yeux francs et sincèrement inquiets du Jaffa. Il devait se l’admettre une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre elle, contre ce qu’elle lui faisait éprouver. Il n’avait jamais pu. Malgré toute sa volonté, ses remontrances, même lorsqu’elle l’avait gentiment repoussé, pour leur éviter le pire…Il ne pouvait pas. C’était Carter.

_« Et l'avenir mon seul espoir c'est mon tombeau_  
_Pareil au tien cerné d'un monde indifférent »_

\- **…je vous en remercie…** acheva-t-il après s’être retourné, ne pouvant laisser tout transparaitre de son trouble.  
Non, c’était _Sam._

_« J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres. »_

Il frissonna, à nouveau perdu dans les tourments de son esprit. Car sans elle, il n’y avait plus que le vide. Et il détestait ça.

**FIN**

* * *

  
*Poème de Paul Eluard : « Ma Morte Vivante »  
  



End file.
